Whom they love
by eleventiredgays
Summary: A one shot where Kumiko and Reina have been dating for a while and are third years. Reina is home alone, Kumiko goes over. The M rating is there for a reason.


Excitement ran through Reina. She was preparing for her sleepover with Kumiko right now and it had to be perfect.

Why so nervous?

Well, it was the first time Kumiko would come over when she was home alone. Next to that, it was pretty obvious more than kissing would happen between them. The tension between them had been.. well, intense for a while now.

Looking at each other while hanging out would lead to kissing and somehow one of them or both ended up without a shirt.

They had been dating for a while, ever since Kumiko had finally confessed. Reina thought that she would have to do it herself. It had been pretty obvious though, their relationship. Even their music teacher, Takako called them out and asked them to keep their relationship ' a bit calmer in front of the first years.'

Reina nodded satisfied. She checked her room once more, snacks were on her desk, drinks on the ground next to her desk. Towels for their bath were inside the bathroom. Reina nodded once more to herself, this would work out.

Now she just had to wait for Kumiko.

She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. If she had to wait, she'd just do it with a drink. As she waited for the water to get cooked she leaned against the kitchen counter. She remembered the conversation she had with her mother earlier.

" _We won't be back until tomorrow evening, go ahead and ask Kumiko to hang out and maybe sleep over. There are leftovers to eat in the fridge or just order something."_ Her mother had said while giving her a wink.

Reina hated it when her mother winked at her, it was like she knew every little secret.

The kettle clicked in sign of water hot enough. Reina stared at the water that she poured into a cup.

The sound of the doorbell brought Reina back to reality. She checked herself while passing a mirror. She knew Kumiko loved this dress. She opened the door. " Hi."

Kumiko greeted her with a box of chocolates. Reina rose a brow. " Chocolates? Romantic." She said as she stepped aside for Kumiko to walk in. Kumiko grinned. " Everything for you." She said as she hugged Reina.

They stood like that for a moment.

Reina was the first to break the hug. " I just made some tea, should we drink it together?" Kumiko clapped her hands while smiling. " Yes! I love your tea!" Reina grinned and walked to the kitchen.

. . .

" So, what are we going to do?" Kumiko asked before taking a sip of her tea. She frowned and stuck out her tongue when she noticed how hot it was. Reina chuckled as she softly blew her own tea. She scooted closer to Kumiko. " Hm, I could do you, but something else is also fine."

Kumiko turned red and matched the red shirt she was wearing. " I brought a movie," She then muttered while looking away from Reina, who had been leaning so that her chest was slightly revealed. " It's about a girl who sets her kingdom on fire after she's stressed out."

The movie turned out to be interesting. Reina got a bit jealous when Kumiko commented, " She's hot." Before laughing out over her own joke. Reina couldn't understand at that moment why she liked Kumiko.

And now they were just making out as they waited for their food to be warmed up.

Reina sat on the kitchen counter as Kumiko had her hands on her hips. Reina liked the position and smirked as she kissed Kumiko. Kumiko noticed the smirk and stopped kissing Reina's lips. Instead, she kissed just beneath Reina's jaw. " Thinking about something nice?"

" Hm yeah, thinking about myself." Reina answered as she cocked her head back. Kumiko stopped her kissing entirely. " Sometimes I ask myself why I like you." Kumiko muttered as she shook her head. Reina giggled. " I also ask myself that question a lot."

. . .

" Thanks for the meal." They said at the same time before starting to eat their diner. Kumiko beamed. " Wow, this is so good! Are you sure this are leftovers?" She asked as she took another bite. Reina shrugged. " It sure looked like it when I opened the fridge."

Kumiko sighed. " Anyway, what should we do after dinner? I'm in for a game." Kumiko then said as she rose the hand with her chopsticks. " Eat your bell pepper." She muttered as she pointed at the vegetables.

Reina pouted. " But they are evil." Kumiko rolled her eyes. " Eat them or I won't kiss you for an hour." Reina gasped loudly. " You are more evil than bell peppers!' She grumbled as she picked up the vegetable.

After they finished their food they did the dishes together. The Kousaka household owned a dishwasher but Reina enjoyed this more, it included lots of hand touching.

" Well, that was that. Ready to get owned at cards?" Kumiko said as she dried her hands. Reina rose a brow. " Wow, you owning me at cards? The last time we played you cried for mercy." Kumiko created a 'geh' sound.

Reina pulled Kumiko with her and pinned her against a wall. " But we could also watch a movie in my room," She started as she kissed Kumiko's neck. Kumiko was certainly enjoying this dominant side of Reina. " And after that, we can make out." Reina said with a giggle.

. . .

They ended up watching a silly movie they hadn't seen for ages, the bee movie. Reina was stunned by it, not the really good way. She looked over at Kumiko who was chewing on some chips. " So same-sex couples are weird but a bee and a woman not?"

Kumiko shrugged. " Yeah I guess." She muttered before swallowing. Reina let out a sigh. " Oh well." She muttered before crawling from her spot to Kumiko. " Hey, can I use your phone for a moment?" She asked. Kumiko nodded without a question.

Reina quickly typed in the TV program but frowned when she saw another question. She glanced over at Kumiko who was scratching her belly. Reina tried her best not to laugh and bit her lip as she tried to ignore the earlier search.

" Well, there isn't much fun to watch on the TV." Reina sighed as she laid Kumiko's phone down. Kumiko wrapped an arm around Reina as the girl snuggled up against her. Reina ran her finger from beneath Kumiko's breast down. " Interesting search you did before coming here."

Kumiko didn't understand for a few seconds. When the realisation hit her she turned red. " You did not-"

" _How do two girls have sex_ " Reina sang as she broke out in laughter. Kumiko buried her face in her left over hand and sighed out. " God I feel embarrassed now." She muttered before glancing at Reina. Reina greeted her with a toothy smile. " It's okay Kumiko."

Reina scooted closer to Kumiko and kissed the girl's neck. " We could practice in real," Another kiss made Kumiko's entire body feel tingly. " If you want." Kumiko cupped Reina's head in her hand and pressed a forceful kiss against her lips. " Yes please."

. . .

Reina's confidence disappeared soon after Kumiko pressed her against the bed. It felt, weird. She wasn't really sure what to think of the feeling of Kumiko kissing her neck. " Kumiko," she brought out. Kumiko slowed down. " Stop."

Kumiko stopped her kisses and straightened her back. " Is something wrong?" She asked with a worried expression. Reina managed to shrug in her position. " I'm not sure, it just doesn't feel right." She muttered. " Wanna stop?"

The question startled Reina. " But, isn't this what you want?" She asked as she stroke Kumiko's cheek. Kumiko smiled. " Well, yeah. But I also want you to enjoy it, I don't want to be the only one. If I keep going, I feel like I'm raping you."

Reina's jaw dropped. She blushed. " Kumiko, I didn't know you could be this cute." She muttered with an adoring smile. Kumiko blushed more. " Sometimes it comes." She said while leaning down to kiss Reina's cheek. " But seriously, if you want to stop we can."

" But I don't want to stop."

Kumiko rose a brow. " Then what is it that stops you?" She asked while getting of Reina. " I guess I didn't expect you to be so dominant." Reina whispered, slightly embarrassed. Kumiko stopped playing with her hair. " What."

Reina giggled. " I wasn't joking when I said I could do you before." She said as she kissed Kumiko's neck. Kumiko turned red. " Oh," Kumiko changed the position of her head so that she could see Reina's face clearly. " Well go ahead."

Their lips crashed together and they both smirked. Reina ran her hand through Kumiko's curls and softly pulled it back so she could see Kumiko's neck clearly. She noticed the earrings Kumiko was wearing and beamed. " You're wearing the earrings I gave you."

Kumiko grinned. " Duh, you gave them to me." Reina kissed Kumiko again. " I love you." She muttered a few moments later. " I love you too."

. . .

Oh, Reina knew what she was doing. She had studied more than Kumiko, she was sure of that. She had pulled up Kumiko's shirt like she had done before. Now, she was ready to get rid of the girl's bra-which was really cute by the way- and enjoy herself.

Kumiko's heart was racing loudly but she didn't want Reina to stop. She had wanted this for so long now, maybe even before they had started dating. And now it wasn't wrong to want Reina. Reina smiled down at her as she stripped her dress off.

With wide eyes Kumiko followed the movements. " Not for you now Kumiko. Later." Reina giggled as she kissed Kumiko again. She licked the girl's lower lip and gained entrance. She then leaned back and watched Kumiko for a moment. She then leaned down.

Reina unclasped Kumiko's bra and tried not to get to distracted. Kumiko glanced at her girlfriend through her half-closed eyelashes. Reina noticed it and smiled before kissing Kumiko on her lips softly. " Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

With those words Reina bent down and kissed between Kumiko's breast. She searched the girl's chest with her left hand as she played with Kumiko's hair with her right. She found a nipple that hardened between her fingers and she sighed out.

Kumiko had closed her eyes and concentrated on Reina's touching. It felt nice. She felt like squirming when Reina started to kiss towards her untouched nipple. Reina gently sucked as she watched the expressions on her girlfriends face.

" R-Reina!" Reina looked up at Kumiko's face. Cheeks flushed, mouth opened slightly. " You can go-" Kumiko's sentence got cut off by a moan but Kumiko continued by dropping the bomb, " lower." While continuing to let out small moans.

Reina's hand that had been playing with Kumiko's hair slowly started to make its way down. Kumiko took Reina's head in her hands, making the girl's stop her movements. She looked the raven-haired in the eyes.

" I love you," Kumiko whispered as she kissed Reina. " Please don't ever leave me." Reina felt like she was going to cry so she just buried her face in Kumiko's neck while leaving short kisses on the hot and soft skin. " I love you too." She muttered then.

Her hand started to move again. Kumiko's skirt already disappeared minutes ago. It made it easier for Reina as she rested her hand above the line of Kumiko's underwear. She glanced up at the girl. " I'm going to put my hand in, okay?"

Kumiko answered with a nod. The movement was assuring enough for Reina and she slowly slipped her hand inside. Kumiko buckled her hips up at the touch and wrapped her arms around Reina's neck.

Reina didn't move her fingers further down for a second. She was nervous as hell. She closed her eyes. She felt like she was facing some angels. They all nodded at her, approved her deeds. And so Reina moved her fingers.

Kumiko gasped loudly and her grip around Reina's neck tightened. She bit her lip at the touch or Reina's slender fingers. Reina just touched for a second, taking everything in. It was a bit hard with Kumiko still having her panties on though. " I'm taking your undies off, alright?"

There was no time for Kumiko to say no, they were gone before she could even think about the question. Reina studied Kumiko as she straightened her back for a moment. She almost smirked but could contain herself.

" Reina please stop staring," Kumiko muttered as she hid her face in her hands. " It's embarrassing." Reina giggled. " Then what do you want me to do?" She teased as she playfully ran a finger down from Kumiko's collarbone till just above the line where her panties had been moments ago.

Kumiko groaned. " Don't say things like that right now please." She sighed. Reina giggled again. " Okay, I'll stop teasing." She said as she kissed Kumiko's cheek and stroke the girl's throbbing entrance. Kumiko gasped out again.

A finger easily slipped inside. Reina licked her lips as she concentrated on Kumiko's reactions. The girl squirmed her legs, trying to feel Reina better. Reina slowly pushed another finger inside of her girlfriend, earning a loud moan. " Reina,"

Reina looked up, into Kumiko's eyes. " C-can I hug you, or can you hug me?" The girl asked with an embarrassed expression. Reina smiled, kissed Kumiko and let the girl wrap her arms around her neck. It was a bit uncomfortable for Reina but she didn't care.

Soon Reina found a rhythm. She would pump her fingers in and out and rub the girl's clit while her heavy breathing hit Kumiko's neck. Reina noticed the moans and gasps became more often. She managed to rub Kumiko's clit with her thumb.

Kumiko's eyes flew open. She hugged Reina tighter. People had told her before sex felt amazing- not that she wanted to know it but they told her anyway- and well, Kumiko now admitted, it did feel great. " Reina," She whimpered. Her nails left a red trail over the girls back.

Reina kissed Kumiko's neck as she watched her face. She thought that she was really lucky, having Kumiko as her girlfriend. She kissed just below Kumiko's ear. " I love you," Kumiko groaned as she came undone.

Kumiko sighed as she calmed down. Reina laid down next to her with a smile dancing around the corners of her mouth. Reina scooted closer and kissed Kumiko. Kumiko kissed back. She felt the line of Reina's mouth changing and the vibrating feeling of Reina laughing.

" Was I that funny?" Kumiko asked while raising a brow. " It's just that I feel so lucky to have you and that I know you love me," another kiss. " I'm just happy." Kumiko blushed. " I'd never believe that we would have sex a year ago."

Reina giggled. " Me neither." And so they just laid on the bed, talking about things and enjoying each other.

Note, yes I did make Taki-sensei a female Takako. Lmao.


End file.
